Purple and Crimson Love
by Purple Physco Ranger 8199
Summary: Hunter, Blake, and Jason are keeping a secret from her, they are trying their best to protect her from evil after what happened to her father, she thinks her father died in a car accident but he really didn't. Evil killed her father, now they are after her. Not Under Hunter and Blake's watch she isn't going to die.
1. Character Info

**Name: ** Zeva Arcadia Curtis (meaning: Zeva-Wolf Arcadia-Adventurous)  
**Hair: ** Dirty Blonde but dye it (Mid-back to waist legnth)  
**Eyes:** Sea blue (like louis tomlinson's eyes)  
**Age: **17  
**Height/Weight:** 5'9 and 120-130 lbs  
**Body Piercings: ** Stomach, Mouth (Bottom and Upper 2 one either side) Nose (both sides) Ear (from the top to bottom)  
**Friends:** Hunter,Blake (-Childhood Friends) Tori (- VoTech Friend) Shane, Dustin, Cam (- Becoming Friends) Lacrosse Team  
**Family:** Mom (Deceased) Dad (Deceased) Hunter and Blake (Like Brothers) Jason (Taking care of me for daddy)  
**School: **Ashton High School Cunning Wolves Senior (12) and VoTech. (Music Engineering)  
**Sports: **Lacrosse #32  
**School Colors: **Purple, White and Black  
**Drives:** Motorcycle (Ninja Kawasaki Purple) Ford truck with purple chrome paint and 8ft bed  
**Activities: **Guitar (Acoustic and Electric) Piano, sing, martial arts (black belt), gun shooting, archery, make recordings, swim, writing music.  
**Relationship Status: **Taken by Kyle (3 years dating)  
**Work:** Petco  
**Nicknames:** Hunter and Blake -Sparky,Lacrosse Team - Rock Star  
**Reason For Nicknames: **Everytime when I touch hunter or blake I give them a little Spark. rock star is because I love music so much I would listen to it during practice when I'm by my self of course.


	2. Chapter 1

Me, Hunter and Blake were bored out of our minds considering it was Friday Night so I got up and got confused looks from Hunter and Blake and went to the movie shelf in the corner of the room, we had Action, Adventure,Comedy, Crime, Drama,Fantasy, Historical, Horror, Mystery, Paranoid, Philosophical, Political, Romance, Saga, Science Fiction, Thriller, Masterpieces, Old Classics, Classics, Great Works, Monster, Slasher, Frightening, Scary, Martial Arts, Kung Fu, so basically we have a movie store in the house. Then grabbed Chainsaw Massacre and said "How about this?" and they nodded put it in the DVD player as the began to play.

Hunter and I are on the couch laying long ways towards the door so I was half laying on Hunter with his arm across my stomach my hand in his. While Blake was on the Love seat one leg on the floor and his other leg was, I was starting to fall asleep half way through the movie so I grabbed my phone of the floor with my free hand and looked at the screen and it says 11:30 soI looked behind me and saw Hunter asleep I started to get up quietly woke up Hunter and whispered "Where are you going?" "To bed" "I'll be up soon " and I nodded and walked up the steps to my room. I changed into a long sleeved dark red shirt that one side is hanging off my shoulder and changed into black shorts with a matching colored hair band and hair up in a bun with a brown bobby pin so it blends in my hair and left my socks on and went to bed.

I felt movement beside me a little while later and saw Hunter and Blake was on the futon sound asleep, and fell back asleep. I heard my bed room door open and heard hunter whispering to Blake "Bro be quiet don't wanna wake up Sparkie." and then shut the door and it felt like someone was watching me and I woke up to something and only to be knocked out and everything was fuzzy and blurry.

I woke up in some sort of place and I looked around and saw I was chained to the wall with a short chain, I grabbed the bobby pin with my free hand and started picking at the handcuff like chain. I heard voices coming my way and I pretend to be asleep and they came in and one of them said "We have to kill her sir, she's the red ranger's daughter she will be useful to the other rangers in the future!" and another one said "Relax Zurgane we will sometime in the future but not now, she will on the island with the rangers the two thunder rangers are good at hiding their true self to her, it's such a shame that she doesn't notice the change in their personality and been so secretive to her and she doesn't even know how her father really died she was told a silly lie." and felt someone kick the side of my left thigh and I barely opened an eye and saw his leg in front of me so I wrapped my legs around his and turned him and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

The freaky metal guy had no face but he was talking grabbed those swords things from his back and shot them at me and it broke the chain so i quickly got up and tried running for my life while being chased and it was hard running while wearing socks ona nice shiny floor that was making it hard for running as I was making a turn it felt like I was being transported to somewhere and next thing I know I am making out with a tree, and landed on the ground I looked up and saw I was in the forest and shouted "HELLO! WHERE AM I!"


	3. Chapter 2

I heard something ahead of me and I followed the noise, when I got there I hid behind a really big and thick tree and I saw Hunter and Blake on one side in some outfit, Tori, a guy in red and a guy in yellow on the other side, Tori said "I have no intention on letting them stomp us." while glaring at Hunter and Blake. Hunter and blake were looking at them and then the trio grabbed a hold of their clothing and ripped them off only to wear the only exact clothing like hunter's and blake's but in different colors. They all got into fighting stances and circled each other, the guy in red said "We don't want to fight you, but you given us not choice!" and stopped Hunter said "Enough talk" and they began attacking each other, Hunter was partnered with the guy in red and Blake got partnered with Tori and a guy in yellow.

I was watching Hunter and red fight but something made them fly back a little like air, and hunter got him pinned to the tree I was on and I stuck me out a tiny bit, he saw me and then he grabbed red by his shirt or collar and threw him across the ground and then red went up a tree insted of going down like he should have and flew himself towards hunter, and grabbed hunter and threw him next to him. Red did like a dance move to get up and hunter got up by the usual way and kept going at it. I saw Blake, Tori and guy in yellow fighting they were at it like Hunter and red, Blake twisted yellow's arm back, then he Tori's along with yellow and threw him to the ground.

He tried to get yellow but yellow was quick enoguh to get out of the way so they were at it, the like a few seconds later he and Tori were at it, Blake did some moves and kicked them both at the their wrists and yellow said "Come on man!" so I couldn't watch any more because tears were coming to my eyes. I looked back for a second and saw them going somewhere and I ran as fast as I could and saw all of them fighting again so I guess they got sick and tired of the woods and now onto the beach wonderful (Note the sarcasm) until they got into the posiotion like they did in the woods Hunter and Blake on one side and the trio on the other. Red said "We having fun yet?" and Hunter said "No, but theres always this." I was very confused he and blake said together "Thunder Storm!, Ranger Form!"I went wide eyed and Yellow said "knew that was coming." red said "Ready" and Yellow and Tori said "Ready" the trio said together "Ninja Storm!, Ranger Form, HA!" and so many thoughts were going through my head that I passed out.

I woke up to the trio on the ground and hunter said "Hey wait isn't dustin our friend? Blake this is wrong" and blake turned to his brother and said "What are talking about Hunter!" Tori and Red said "Ninja Beams!" and shot blake into Hunter, the trio said "Storm Striker, Fire!" and it flew hunter and blake into the air and they trio attacked them again and they landed in water. Tori said "Now stay down!" then yellow said "Now could we get out of here?", red said "Great idea, I'm so over this." and I climbed down a few rocks being careful of course and waited and Blake were holding their heads the trio held the swords cautiously, and they stood up, Hunter asked Blake if he was okay and blake nodded and hunter said "what are you guys doing here?" so I said "You know I should be asking you guys that." and hopped down onto the cold sand.

Their heads looked over in my direction with wide eyes and Hunter and Blake were about to say something but I hit them hard where they got hurt Red said "How did you get here?" "Long story short I woke up to a freak over me, waking up in some place being chased, ending up making out with a tree, heard noises and here we are." and they looked at me with wide eyes and Hunter said "So how mu-"Hey! "and we all looked up and Hunter grabbed my arm and put me in between him and blake and I asked Blake "Who is that?" "Choobo" "You down there in the bug suits!" "he better not be talking to us" Hunter growled out and his visor closed Chooboo said "Yea I'm talking to you I worked to hard for you to mess things up now!" and then there was an explosion "Super Toxica" the monster said "HAHA can't keep a good snail, did you miss me?" and sent a blast towards us. Me Hunter and Blake got flown back a little bit and I land on hunter and rolled off of him and the brothers looked in front of us, I touched my right arm and pain went threw it so I lifted up my sleeve and saw it was a deep gash and I wasn't listening to the trio and the monster I was worried about my arm.

Hunter and Blake looked at me and saw the blood on arm, and I said "Guys it's ok I'm fine go help them, I know how to handle myself." they nodded ready to go but they got stopped by Chooboo I hid behind some big rocks and Chooboo said "Listen to me Crimson Ranger your brother has betrayed you here me." What's that's crazy" we saw something come out of the sky and Hunter said "Blake look out!" and pushed him out of the way and Hunter got hit with the beam blake ran up to his brother said something that I couldn't here Chooboo said "Here's the real deal, you can't trust your brother anymore, that pretty blue ranger convinced him to join up with them." Hunter looked away and Blake said "What are you babbling about I'd never turn on my brother, your the one with the evil plan!" "Tell him the truth he deserves to know that you betrayed him and your poor lost parents." "Hunter don't listen to him it's a bunch of lies your trying to destroy us!" Hunter turned to blake and said something I couldn't here and slashed blake across the chest with his staff now it's Brother VS. Brother and he fell down, and said "What's the matter with you, have you lost your ninja mind?" while they were fighting I was looking at the trio and a freaking looking thing got hit in the face, I was dozing off and i hear Hunter screaming and I look over and tears were streaming down my face, I saw the other rangers gone with blake and Hunter wondering off so I cautiously followed 10 ft behind him and careful not to make any sound.


	4. Chapter 3

I followed Hunter up the hill until he came to Chooboo and he said "Looks like you brought a follower Crimson Ranger." and Hunter turns towards me and slashes me a couple times and it ends me hitting me head on the rock wall and on the ground slowly crawling in the opposite direction barley conscious, Hunter got to my side and he used his foot to flipped me over so I was on my back he stood over me feet on either side and brought his staff down on me, I caught it just in time before it came in contact with my chest and flipped him over. I got up and fell due to being hit in the head, and leaned against a rock with blurry vision and followed Hunter again and he rolled down a very step hill and I soon followed and stopped by the rocks a little far away where Hunter landed and he shouted Blake's name.

The same monster showed up and the rangers defeated him, Hunter went out of the water I got up slowly and leaned against a rock while Hunter and Blake worked it out, hunter was losing which is okay for me because I really want him back. I got near the both of them but kept my distance just in case. Hunter was out of his ranger form and said "I remember." and knees gave out and he passed out me and Blake both shouted "HUNTER!" and I tried running but failed I saw Hunter getting up, I sighed in relief and whistled loud enough and it got their attention and Tori ran over and helped me over there and let go of her and hugged Hunter like no tomorrow.

We sat down for a little bit and I sat on Hunter's lap and he said "Sparkie I'm really sorry for what I did to you, I really am." "Hey relax you were under a spell of somesort and you didn't know what you were doing, OK." "K" we heard a beeping noise I slid off of Hunter he crouched down and said "Hop On" and I did and we walked over Shane who I learned his name Dustin too. Shane said "Is that you cam?" cam said "No it's the phone company." and I smiled and Hunter aked "Is he always this uh funny?" shane said "Not always, we're alright cam thanks for asking." and then a new voice came over the line or something "Are the Thunder rangers and Zeva with you?" "They're right here sensei." "Excellent I must speak to them upon their return and something that the Thunder Rangers should tell Zeva." cam said "Which brings us to our next problem, you're on an Island that's sinking fast, you gotta find a way off" Dustin asked "How about the gliders?" "The atmospheric pressure is to unstable right now it wouldn't be safe." then blake suggested "What about the Zords." "Great Idea blake.""There on their way,just have to check the structual entgreory so they with stand the water pressure." "We're ready." Hunter said "Wait, I just want say it means alot, the way you stood up for me." Shane said "That are what friends are for right Zeva." and I nodded and Hunter ran a little bit but careful so he didn't hurt me.

I saw a huge monster as big as a skyscraper he said "GO BIG OR GO HOME!" Hunter asked "Are you going to be okay here for a little bit." and I nodded and stood and they morphed and I smiled and they were off. I looked in awe at the Zords, and shouted "YES!" Hunter came down and picked me up bridal style and said "Your going to feel sick for a few minutes." I looked at him confused and he ninja streaked into their megazord and I fixed my self on Hunter's lap and he said "get some sleep Sparkie we'll wake you up when we get there okay." and I nodded and laid my head on Hunter's left shoulder and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

When we got back home the ranger streaked with me in Hunter's arms while landing near a beautiful waterfall and the rangers walked into the water and we came to an opening and saw ruins of a place and I asked "What used to be here, no offense by the way?" Shane answered my question "It used to be our ninja school before lothor attacked the only survivor is Cam and his dad who happens to be our sensei who your going to meet, it happened to theirs too." while pointing at Hunter and Blake.

We went down a cellar and walked down a few steps, in my case carried and Hunter set me down put and arm around my waist for support, I wrapped my right arm around his stomach slightly gripping his ninja gear not to tight and not to loose. We came to a homie like place for Asian people but with out the music, I saw a guy in a green shirt I assume he's Cam and saw a Guinea pig habitat, I was nudged in the ribs and Hunter whispered in my ear "You alright?" "Yea, just wondering why there's a Guinea pig habitat, that's all." "OK, come on." and Cam turned around and said "Hey, welcome back, and you must be Zeva, if I'm correct?" I nodded and said "Just a question, why is there a Guinea pig habitat?" the others sparring and Cam motioned his hand to come over and I did and the Guinea pig hopped in front of us, I stared at Cam with wide eyes and the Guinea pig spoke "Hello Zeva, I'm Sensei Wantanabe, Rangers." and they turned to him and Sensei said "Can you give the 3 of us some privacy please." they bowed and left.

Cam got up to get the first aid kit and his father said "Zeva hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions?" "No not all." "OK, did you travel when you were younger?" "Yea I had to because Jason didn't want me to be left alone at a young age, and ever since my dad died I've been close to him along with Hunter and Blake, but everywhere I went with Jason there were always monsters." Cam came back with the first aid kit and began working on my arm "Do you remember where you went, how long did you stay there, and reason, if you do can please write them down for me." "Yea sure." and wrote in cursive always have been since age 8

Angel Grove (9 Years) Worked for the Amazon Company.  
Terra Venture (1 Year) Worked in the Control Room  
Mariner Bay (1 Year) Worked with Captain Mitchell  
Silver Hills (1 Year) Worked at a corporate Center  
Turtle Cove (1 Year) Worked at 3M  
Blue Bay Harbor (4 Years- Present) Cruise Line Worker

and Cam got my arm done when I wrote Mariner Bay, gave the paper to him and he took it.

Sensei said "Zeva who is the easiest to tell complicated things?" "Hunter why?" "Cam contact Hunter." he did and Hunter came in and said "Let's talk outside OK." he sounded sad for some reason and we went outside, sat against a tree and he said "Do you remember when Jason told you that your dad died?" I nodded he continued talking "Well that's not really what happened, some where on the outskirts of Angel Grove Grove there was a place called the Command Center, your dad was leader he was also the red ranger, Jason wasn't a ranger yet he was a civilian until the day before your father died, your father some how transferred his ranger powers to Jason, your father had a limit of power left, the day he died it was your dad's final battle before the other rangers got the thunder zords, but there's are not nothing compared to ours though but that's off topic, the evil leader at that time was fighting with your father until he got slashed in the back and that killed him, Jason didn't know what to do at that time neither did anyone else until they went through your father's will, that's when Jason took you as his own." I looked at him with tear running down my face and tried to take it all in and he said "Zeva please say something so I know your with me." I stood up and walked all over the place hands in my hair since it was down clutching it like my life depended on it, so many thoughts were running through my head I felt Hunter put a hand on my shoulder.

I felt a little dizzy, I stumbled a bit and I felt Hunter put a hand on where my bra lays on my left side and his other hand on my other side where my ribs are and said "You ok?" I just passed out right there and I felt Hunter's arm encircle my body and lay me down and said to himself "I knew this would happen if you didn't take this well, apparently I was right." I felt myself being lifted and next thing I know I'm laying on my bed being covered and into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_**(A/N the ignoring part will start after she and hunter talked except for a few sentences.)**_

**Day 1: Saturday**

**When I woke up it was 3 in the afternoon****, I went to my door and heard talking with unfamiliar voices mixed with Jason's. Jason said "Look she just found out her father really died, after the lie I had to tell her as an excuse, and she was just told by Hunter how he really died, I had to tell her close friends to lie to her just to protect her when their parents told me they were Ninjas, me, Hunter and Blake knew how he really died, and all she knew was he died in a car accident, how in the hell did you expect her to react!, and personally I don't think it's the best time to tell her!" I stepped out and said "So your saying Blake knew too! No offense but who in the hell are you people?" one guy with a stern look with his hands behind his back said "You don't remember your Savior in Silver Hills when that building collapsed I saw you and got you out of the debris and you told me Jason was in the building on the 6th floor but instead I put you in the car and got my leader and told him that a guy named Jason is somewhere under all that building debris and I took you to the silver hills hospital." I hardly remember him and said "I must've hit my head really harder than I thought or it's been so many years, Eric right?" and he nodded and said "Break your leg from the last time I saw ya." I nodded and said "Ya 2 times Lacrosse game in 10th grade and 1 time in 11th grade." he just shook his head.**

I asked Jason "Who are the other people?" "Remember the people that used to come here when you came home from after school?" I scratched my head and said "A little bit but the rest is all fuzzy." "That's them." while smirking and my mouth fell open they laughed at my reaction and I felt pain in my head and got a major headache. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some aspirin and Jason said "Headache?" I nodded and said "Don't you have to go to work or back to work?" he chuckled and said "Actually I'm not I'm off for a couple days." my eyes went wide and choked on the water I was drinking and went over to him and felt his forehead and said "Are you sick or something because you never take off or anything" "Well I'm off because of you disappearing and getting hurt." "Well you can thank Hunter and Blake for that because they were evil with a spell of some sort, but hunter actually got the worst of it especially with that toxic steam or gas on the island we were on." now it was his turn to go wide eyed and Cole said "What do you mean Hunter got the worst of it?" "He and his brother were evil then they came back to reality, then this green freak named Chooboo started saying crazy shit to Hunter and then a beam comes down and pushed Blake out of the way **and got hit with the beam, then things went from bad to worse.".**

They looked at me with wide eyes and Andros said "What did you mean by hitting your head hard?" "Me being a dumb dirty blonde or just plain stupid that I followed Hunter and got caught he attacked me, ended up hitting my head on a rock wall fell to the ground, started crawling away from him, he flipped me over with his foot, got on either side of me and about ready to get me with his staff before it came in contact with my chest, I caught it and flipped him over, the rest is a little fuzzy." Jason asked " How in hell could you flip hunter over I mean sometimes I think that he is on steroids." then the front door opened and Hunter came in and he looked and said "Did I miss something?" and he saw me, smirked and said "How you feeling Sparky?" while walking over to me and crossed his arms across my chest making a V "Better I just have a headache, and Jason still thinks your on steroids considering you have those muscles and that six pack of yours." while looking at him smiling and he smiled back and chuckled.

He looked at Jason and said "I was never on steroids to begin with Jason." he turned to me and said " I need to talk to you." "It better not be anymore bad news." "trust me it's not." alright and started walking upstairs with hunter behind me and we entered my room and we sat on my bed. Hunter grabbed something out of his jacket and that something was my journal, he said "It was opened when I found it, one word caught my eye though, it was my name, I began reading from the beginning I still remember the sentence it said " and he gave me my journal and pointed to the sentence and it read ****

**"3 Months before my 17th birthday I started having feelings for my close best friend Hunter, the way he holds me in his arms when we watch movies on the couch, the way he's so protective of me when we go hang out somewhere, he's an awesome guy that every girl would fall for,the way he makes me happy when I'm down, or even when I'm not down he still makes me happy, he's a shoulder to cry on kind of guy for when your upset, but how can I fall for him when I'm in love with boyfriend Kyle who I have been dating for 3 years?."******

** I asked "what about it?" while fighting the tears forming in my eyes and my hair covering them because I never wanted him to find out. He said "Zeva why didn't you just tell me that you liked me, if I didn't like you I would have let you down easy and gently, if I do like you which I do very much I would tell this and I'm being honest that I love you so much I couldn't explain it even if I tried." I let the tears fall onto the opened journal not because he found out but also happiness because that shows how much he cares about me. I think he noticed I was crying because the black writing looked like it was tie dyed, he moved my hair wiped the tears away and wrapped his left arm around my right shoulder to my left and his right arm around my stomach and hugged me tight, rubbed my upper arm in comfort and kissed my head. I had an idea and I don't know how Kyle would react to me breaking up with him.**

I got out of Hunter grasp and went to **my closet and grabbed some clothes**** and went to the bathroom to take a shower, about 10 minutes later I got dressed and saw Hunter on the bed with his right arm over his head showing his muscles, eyes closed, mouth slightly opened I quietly got my phone from the nightstand and walked out of my room. I saw everyone still there watching something, they looked up when they heard balcony make a noise and Jason asked "Where are you going?" I sighed and said "Going over to Kyle's to talk to him, I'll be back in 30." "Alright be careful." "K." and left.**

I got into my truck started it, put my window down and put on the radio kind of blasting it, not enough that you can hear the beat, and made my way towards Kyle's about 15 minutes later I pulled up to his house, I shut off my truck and got out and went to the door I knocked a few times and he answered the door and smiled when he saw me he said "Come in babe." I faked smiled and he moved out of the way and I guess he saw threw my fake smile as we sat down on the couch he said" What's wrong." "Um Kyle how would you feel if we um-" "Broke Up?" I nodded sadly and avoided eye contact with him. But what I didn't expect him to do was hug me and said "It's ok, let me guess you've fallen in love with someone else?" I nodded and said "Can we be friends?" he nodded and I grabbed my phone and it read 5:30 I said " Hey I gotta go." OK." and hugged me and I hugged back.

I drove back home and when I opened the door everyone was gone except Jason, he was watching NASCAR, I shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him he asked me "Why did you go to Kyle's?" I sighed and looked up at the balcony to make sure Hunter wasn't there thankfully he wasn't and said "I broke it off with Kyle, we're just staying friends." he said "Good because I never liked him." and I smiled because he's being a fatherly figure and fathers hate their daughters boyfriend. He said "Hey I'm going to bed, night Zeva." and kissed my head "Night Jase." I went up stairs only to find Hunter in bed shirtless and only in Pajama pants watching Motocross on my 65 in. hd screen tv.

His turned to me and smiled and asked "Where did you go?" and mouthed Kyle he gave me a confused look and said "Your not going to speak to me are you, is it because I read the journal entry?" I shrugged and changed into a red tank top with a white skull on it and black shorts and plugged my phone to the charger and saw it light up meaning it was charging. I got in bed and Hunter started talking to me "Come on Zeva, can you please tell me what happened about Kyle?" I sighed and said "I broke up with him." he stared at me with wide eyes and said "Why?" "The answer your looking for is in they journal entry you read." and fell asleep with Hunter's arm wrapped around me his arm under my chest.


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up to a tight grip around my waist and saw I was laying on Hunter's chest with my around his stomach also his arm around me. I started poking Hunter's tickle spot and he moved a few times and I started chuckling and next thing I know he's straddling me and tickling me, I was trying to get out of the trap of tickling when I saw Blake. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head and he shot up and saw Hunter tickling me, I mouthed 'HELP', he laughed and got the camera and started recording.

I think Jason heard me screaming because he came up and saw Hunter tickling me and Blake recording it, he said " All right Blake stop recording, Hunter stop tickling her and let catch her breath." I was out of breath when Hunter got off and I ran out of bed and ran passed Blake and Jason down the steps and I can hear them laughing at what I just did.

I grabbed a bottle of water and started chugging it like it's going out of style. I heard Hunter say "Well that was fun." while smiling at me and I was the paper and pen and wrote "To you it was but to me it was hell!" and he laughed and said "Sorry Zev." I was on my way to the stairs to get changed and go to work. I was in my bra and underwear when Hunter came in and said "Sorry Sparky didn't know you were changing" I smiled and whispherd " It's nothing you've never see before." meaning he's seen me in my bra and underwear before.

I changed and hunter looked at me when I put on my british flag shirt and I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote '60 degrees outside' he nodded and put my boots on and kissed he cheek goodbye, grabbed my bags and Jason said "Be careful coming home tonight ok." I nodded and walked to work for 2 reasons 1. considering it's 8:30 and I don't need to be there until 9:30 and 2. is I could use the excersie.  
When I got there I clocked in and found some boxes labeled by animals in the back along with some medication.

**Dogs/Cats****Fish****Pet Pharmacy****Pond****Bird****Wild Bird****Small Pet****Reptile****Horse**flea and tick controlAquarium LightingAdvantage MulitPond fish foodFoodFeedersCagesFeedersBlankets and SheetshealthcareFiltersHeartgard PlaufiltersTreatsBird SeedsFeedersHabitatsWormersdog breedsFish foodIveheart MaxAlgae ControlCagesBackyard DecorFoodsFoodVaccinescat furniture AquariumsRevolutionWater ConditionsToysSpecies SpecificHay and GrassSpecies SpecificJoint Supplementsdog/cat treatsAlgae ControlSentinelPlumbingHealthcareBirdbaths GroomingHeatersInsect Controldog/cat foodSaltwater OnlyDeramaxxDecorationsPerchesSquirrelsSpecies SpecificLightingGroomingdog/cat toysFreshwater OnlyMetacamFountainsTravelCleaningToysHealthcareHalters and Leadscollars and leadsParts DepartmentMovox GroomingBirdhousesJust for FerretsHumidityStable Suppliesstain, odor & clean-up Previcox Rimadyl

I started unloading the boxes and putting them in right spots where they belong. I was very quiet considering my boss and I are here and the music is playing softly so it's not too loud, not to quiet I was no in the front of the store pulling a box carrier like you see at grocery stores carrying the items. I heard the door open and a Man and a little boy who couldn't be more than the age of 8 years old came in and I got up from where I was and asked over the dogs barking "Hi, can I help you with anything?" and the little boy said "I want a puppy!" jumping up and down in excitement and Me and his father laughed and I got down to his level and said "Why don't you, me and your daddy go look for the one you like, how does that sound?" he nodded. The little boy found the dog he wanted while I got the adoption forms and other paperwork, me and his father were chatting while he was petting the dog I learned the little boys' name is James and his fathers' name is Kevin.  
Him and me sat down while his son played the dog and I was going over the instructions and requirements for adopting a pet and 2 pages of the adoption forms.

I said to him " Okay I'm going to explain the Instructions and Requirements for adopting a pet, it's mandatory that I have to, so here are the adoption forms and the requirements" handed the forms to him and continued speaking " You have to be at least 21 years of age, Have a form of identification it doesn't matter if it's a license or a state ID, verify that you are allowed to have a pet of the breed and size where you currently live. You have to be able to spend the time and resources necessary to provide the training, medical treatment and proper care for your pet. Bring along all family members including any resident dogs or children for an introduction to a new dog. You will be able to take the animal home on the date of adoption. Have the time to spend up to an hour with an adoption counselor to discuss the responsibility of owning a pet and making it a lifetime commitment. For the adoption fee, $200.00 for an adult, $275.00 for puppies under six months old, a $75.00 refundable training deposit is also required for each dog/puppy. This deposit is refundable upon completion of obedience training. You will have four months from the date of the adoption to complete a basic obedience class with your new puppy/dog. When you provide proof that your dog has completed a course, we will reimburse you the $75.00 deposit you submitted at the time of adoption. You still with me?" and he nodded and I continued " Okay lastly about the adoption fee is that it includes Spay and neutering surgery, all age-appropriate vaccinations, microchips, a lifetime guarantee if something happens to you or you can no longer care for your pet, and there will be support throughout the your pets lifetime, okay ready to fill out the adoption forms?" he nodded and called his son over. 

He filled them out, helped them get the supplies for the puppy and James hugged me and I hugged back and said "Take very good care him for me okay." he nodded and left with his dad. I looked at my watch it was 15 minutes until my shift ends it was 8:45 and my shift ends at 9. When my shift ended I start walking home until if felt like someone was watching me I reached into my coat pocket for my pepper spray and kept my hand in there while my right hand held my phone just in case. I was 2 blocks away from my house lucky for me I'm a fast runner so when I crossed the street I made a run for it, when I reached the front of my house on the side walk I looked back and saw a person standing there watching me so what I did was walked past my house made a right turn and hoped over my neighbors fence who allows me to do that when it feels like I'm being stalked he's a nice old man and crossed his yard and hoped over the fence again only to find Hunter on the back porch. He turned his head when he the sound of somebody walking in grass which what I was doing and hoped over the side of the porch and looked over the side and didn't see the person watching me. Me and Hunter went inside and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 7

oday was Monday, it has been 2 days since I found out how my father really died and I haven't talked to anyone since not even Hunter and Blake, the only people I talk to are my lacrosse team along with coach, answering the teacher's question, My friend Kyle and my boss at work. Everyone is worried that I'm going to do something stupid like commit suicide or something, but I know better than that it's just that I'm upset that I have been lied to my whole life.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the final bell rang. As Mrs. Wayne was shouting. "Alright everybody you are writing or typing you Poetry Anthology use your resources and it's due Friday!" Mrs. Wayne shouted as the last bell rang for English, can sometimes be stern but she's not that half bad when you get to know her for the past 2 months for a 25 year old she does a good job, she would be stern if you didn't pay attention, mainly everyday most of the class would pay attention.

I took my time getting my books together while the others wanted to get out of the prison we call school and putting them into my bag and took a left into the crowded hallway. I put my locker combo in 5-2-97 that's the day my died with my hand on the padlock I started thinking about the time when my dad took me to the beach and we walked on the boardwalk with me on his shoulders while eating my ice cream and getting dad's hair all sticky. Then my mind started thinking about the day he really died and I could feel the tears run down my face, I wiped them away before anyone could notice.

I grabbed my helmet and leather jacket and made my way to the doors and walked down the steps, walked across the parking lot to my motorcycle, I have a class A license so I could also drive my truck to, it was still warm slightly cold considering it was mid-October, putting on my jacket and quickly texted Jason that I was going to Turtle Cove Harbor while throwing my right leg over and put on my helmet and drove to Turtle Cove Harbor it was a 45 minute drive.

When I got to the Harbor I parked my motorcycle and sat down near the water, 20 minutes later I heard an engine behind me, I heard the door open and close, I looked over my shoulder and saw Crimson colored converses and ripped jeans in the middle at the bottom, so I knew it was Hunter and said "What do you want now? Did Jason send you so I don't anything stupid or something?" he sighed and said "Just making sure my best friend is OK ever since she hasn't talked to me or Blake in 2 days which is getting me very worried, and no he didn't't he called me and said you were here and I'm here because I don't want you ending up in the hospital due to a motorcycle accident, I want to see you smile again, c'mon where is that smile and laugh that I know and love." while sitting next to me and I yawned as I saw the sun going down.  
Hunter picked me up bridal style and set my feet down and opened the passenger,set me down and buckled me up and shut the door. I heard movement in the back and few minutes later he opened the door and I heard the engine start and drove off. When we got home he got out, a minute later he came back and got me and carried me to my room, set me down on my bed and heard the door close and footsteps going down the steps.

I got up and changed and went down stairs only to him shutting the front door with my school bag and I said "What time is it?" "Uh 6:30 why?" "It's not even 8 yet and I'm tired." after I said that I yawned and sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and some movie was on but I was to tired to watch and I fell asleep on Hunter.


End file.
